World Shaking
by Makoga
Summary: When Ranma and his mother settle in Juuban, Shampoo and Akane begin to have strange dreams, Hotaru is suddenly all grown up, and Haruka fights painful memories. Is Ranma strong enough to fight an enemy who causes the very Earth to tremble...?
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon characters are the properties of their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this fic!_  
_

_  
It couldn't remember where it had come from, but it liked where it was now. It felt warm, and safe, enough so that it had no problem falling asleep. But while it slept its hunger grew. When it woke up, it would need to eat. And when it was hungry, it would eat everything it could. When it was hungry, it was nothing but appetite. Others of its kind had destroyed whole galaxies in their hunger, and this one, buried deep below the Earth's crust, would be no different._

_But for now, it slept._

* * *

___  
12 years ago. House Saotome, not far from Nerima_

Nodoka's face was dark with anger as she read and reread her husband's scribbled handwriting on the paper she found. It was not that she objected to her son being engaged at so young an age – far from it. It was that her husband had done so without consulting her before, and without informing her after, and that, more importantly – judging by the near illegible scrawl – Genma and Soun had been ridiculously drunk when making the decision.

Not for the first time since Genma had left two years ago, Nodoka deeply regretted letting Genma take Ranma on the training trip that had promised to separate her from her son for at least a decade. She was not sure even the thought of seppuku would force Genma to truly bring Ranma up a man amongst men.

Perhaps a trip to see Kimiko-chan was in order. It had been hard to visit her and her three beautiful girls after Ranma had gone, but Kimiko had such a sensible outlook on life, she was sure to counsel Nodoka on the best course of action.

Nodoka was on her way out of the door when the phone rang. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she picked it up.

The conversation that followed allowed her to decide on a course of action very quickly indeed.

* * *

___  
10 years ago. Tendo Dojo, Nerima._

"Why're you crying?"

Akane wiped her eyes hurriedly and turned to glare at the visitor. He was her age, maybe, with his hair pulled back into a pigtail. "I'm not crying," she said defiantly. "I have something in my eye." That's what her older sister, Nabiki said yesterday. Nabiki had said there was no point in crying over spilled milk and then Kasumi had slapped her, and Akane had been so shocked that Kasumi had slapped anyone that she had stopped crying for a while.

"Is it your Mommy who died?" the boy wanted to know. Akane nodded and sniffled again, dropping her eyes to her feet. Nabiki was supposed to have helped her bath yesterday, but she hadn't done a very good job, and Akane could still see dry mud in between her pants and her sock. The boy sat down next to her.

"My Pop's dead too," the boy told her. He didn't sound very sad, though. "Mommy said that he was friends with your Pop. She said we should be friends too. I brought you this," he added abruptly, and pulled out a ragged panda bear soft toy.

Akane looked at it doubtfully, but Mama was very strict about manners, so she thanked him and took it. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Panda-chan," the boy answered. "He's good for at night when you can't sleep."

Akane wasn't sure she believed him, but as she lay in the dark that night, listening to the sound of someone else sobbing, she pulled the covers up over her head and held Panda-chan tight to her chest.

* * *

___  
Two years ago. Tendo Dojo, Nerima_

The door was flung open and, with an excited cry of "Ranchan!" an energetic 14-year-old girl threw herself at Ranma. "Where've you been? You didn't write to me the whole time! What did you get me? Why didn't you tell me you were coming, you jerk!" Ranma extracted himself from the arms of his best friend and grinned at her.

"I didn't tell you cos I didn't know! Mom just sprang it on me this morning. An' – I've forgotten the rest of your questions. I guess they weren't that important." Akane punched his arm in way of retort and he grinned at her again. "You've gotten weak since I left, Acchan. Ow! I didn't mean it" as Akane hit him again. "Will this make you stop hitting me?"

Akane took the offered rock and studied it, puzzled. Ranma didn't have a lot of money, but she loved the little things he brought her from his trips, small things he found that he thought she'd like – dried flowers with a nice scent, brightly colored shells, once a fossilized fish – but a rock? Then she noticed the dark patches on the light grey and smiled. "It's Panda-chan!" she said, delighted.

"There was an earthquake, and I found it in a landslide that happened after. We went to a temple miles an' miles from anywhere," Ranma explained. "That's why I didn't write you. Wasn't anywhere to send it from. They had some martial artists there as old as Mom, who'd been training their whole lives – they did moves I've never ever seen before, and I couldn't beat them." He looked depressed. "But I will next time," he added with confidence. "I'll go back there when I've learned some more."

Akane frowned. "How come you left so early, then? Usually Auntie stays somewhere for at least two months, unless you beat them earlier." Ranma shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me. But – I think something happened that made her worried." Ranma looked worried now, too. Akane wasn't surprised. Auntie was not someone who worried often. When she did, it usually meant there was something worth worrying over. But, Akane reasoned, there was no reason them all worrying, so she grabbed Ranma's arm and started steering him towards the gym.

"Come on," she said, "you better show me what you've learned before it escapes that thick head of yours."

In his effort to prove to Akane that he was not thick, Ranma forgot his troubles – at least for now.

* * *

___  
One year ago. Outside Hikawa Shrine, Juban_

"Excuse me miss, but do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo?"

Makoto let out a barely audible sigh as she took in the boy who addressed her. He wasn't very tall, but those muscles – those muscles! He wouldn't be scared of a tomboy like her. He might even last more than one round in a fight against her.

"Miss? The Tendo Dojo?"

Makoto's cheeks burned as she realized she had just been standing there, staring. "Uh, sorry," she said quickly. "That is – it's not one of the dojo in Juuban, but if you like I can ask my friends in the shrine to look it up for you."

The boy shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll keep going. I'm sure I'll find it soon."

Makoto watched him go, regretfully. He wasn't only muscular, he was cute. He reminded her of her old sempai a little. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to go look up the Tendo Dojo anyway. Just in case she ever decided she needed more training.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Homecoming

** Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon characters are the properties of their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this fic! Thanks to everyone who has read this so far - I'm glad most of you seem to be enjoying it :)**  
**

**World Shaking**

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming **

Kasumi hummed softly as she swept out the kitchen. Saturdays mornings were quiet in the Tendo house. Nabiki slept in, usually surfacing around lunchtime, while their father took morning classes in the dojo. Kasumi took this time to do the cleaning she was unable to do during the week; in the afternoons, she would go see Dr Tofu. He worked so hard he often forgot to take a lunch break, so Kasumi would take him something, as a thank you for the books he regularly leant her. Kasumi had no real interest in the study of medicine, it struck her that learning basic healing techniques could only be helpful for when she had children, not least when martial arts ran so strongly in her family. And Dr Tofu always seemed so pleased to see her…

Sweeping done, Kasumi went to check the mail. There were the usual bills and various parcels addressed to Nabiki and, at the bottom of the pile, a letter postmarked China. Kasmi's face lit up. She hadn't heard from her youngest sister for well over three months, and while she knew Auntie would take good care of her, it wasn't the same as having Akane under her own watchful eye. She returned to the house and carefully sorted out the rest of the mail before allowing herself to open the letter.

It had been written a month ago, although previous letters from Akane had taken even longer to arrive. Akane wrote that her training in China was finished, and that she, Ranma, Auntie and a new friend of theirs were heading back to Japan. Akane was sketchy on the details, but it seemed that Ranma had had some kind of accident – not life-threatening, surely, if they were returning home? Finally, Akane said that they expected to arrive – Kasumi's eyes went to the calendar on the wall, then back to the letter in her hand. But that was today!

Kasumi hurriedly collected her things and headed outside. If she hurried, there'd be time to get to the market, see Dr Tofu and get home in time to cook one or two of her baby sister's favorite dishes before she arrived back home.

* * *

_  
_

"Of course. It rains the first day we are home." The redhead's voice was full of disgust. Like her companions, she was in Chinese dress, although unlike the two other girls, hers was distinctly masculine - an over-sized man's shirt and pants that were clearly too big, both pelted at the waist.

"Auntie said if you complained any more I was to give you something to complain about." The second girl's tone was sympathetic, if her words were not. Like the redhead, her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she spoke in Mandarin – a great deal more fluently than her companion, if still with a strong Japanese accent.

"I wish you two would speak Japanese, now we're here. How am I ever going to learn if you don't?" A third girl joined the conversation, and the second girl smiled at her as she replied, in slow and clear Japanese, "Sorry, Shampoo. But you've already learned heaps! Soon your Japanese will be better than Ranma's Chinese."

Shampoo concentrated as she replied. "Hope so. Shampoo not want to sound like – idiot when speak."

"Hey!" Ranma interjected indignantly as the two girls giggled. "Why do you two always have to gang up on me? Just because I'm the only guy-" which just made Shampoo giggle harder, given Ranma's current condition. She was laughing so hard she forgot to watch where she was going and staggered right into a tall girl on the footpath. Akane steadied her, while Ranma put an arm out to stop the girl from tripping.

"So sorry!" Shampoo said, worriedly, "Shampoo hope you not hurt." At home, such an obvious display of lack of awareness of her surroundings would have meant an extra night on guard duty as punishment, not to mention a well-deserved challenge from whoever she had bumped into. And this girl, judging by her stance and her build, was clearly a fighter. Instead, the girl smiled at her and warned her to be more careful next time, before continuing on her way. Shampoo frowned. Great-Grandmother had warned her things were going to be very different outside the village, but this was the first time that she'd really had to consider what the Elder had meant.

"You alright, Shampoo?" Shampoo nodded in answer to Ranma's question. "Well, I suppose we had better keep moving then," Ranma continued. "D'you think Kasumi is making lunch?"

"I hope so," Akane replied hungrily. To Shampoo, she explained, "Kasumi is by far the best cook in my family."

"Not that it's harder to be a better cook than Akane," Ranma interjected, smirking. Akane stuck her tongue out at Ranma, but otherwise ignored him.

"Come on," she said. "We're almost there. We're almost home!" Akane picked up speed and Ranma and Shampoo were forced to follow. Shampoo was not surprised – Akane had been talking about how pleased she was to be going home for weeks now. Shampoo herself was looking forward to meeting her sisters – an only child herself, Shampoo took great pleasure in the family life of others.

Ranma, on the other hand, was hanging back as much as she could. Shampoo didn't understand her reluctance. Ranma hated being a girl, but being female was so much better than being male! And it wasn't like Ranma couldn't change back as soon as they got some hot water.

Finally, they reached a large house, and Akane stopped outside. "This is it," she announced happily. Then, "Do you think I should knock?"

"Nah," replied Ranma. "Let's just go in, like always." Akane nodded, and opened the front door, Shampoo following and Ranma bringing up the rear. They hadn't taken but a few steps when an older girl stuck her head through a doorway and smiled.

"Kasumi!" Akane said happily. This must be Akane's eldest sister, then. Shampoo sniffed. Unfamiliar but delicious smells trailed after the tall, brown-haired girl as she embraced Akane.

"Oh Akane. You're all grown up, now," Kasumi said sadly. Akane laughed.

"So are you, Kasumi! And a lot more than me, too. Where are Nabiki and Daddy?"

"Nabiki is up in her room, but Daddy is still out-" Kasumi trailed off as Akane rushed past her a hammered up the stairs. Still smiling, she turned to Shampoo and said, "You must be Akane and Ranma's friend from China. You and Ranma should come through to the dining room. Lunch will be ready in a- oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Ranma," as she turned her gaze from Shampoo to the girl standing behind her.

"Actually," sighed Ranma, "I am."

* * *

_  
_

Kasumi refused to let Ranma explain until Soun returned home, and by that stage lunch was ready and the story had to wait even longer. Soun and Nabiki had asked few questions – not surprising, really, since Kasumi had lain down the law – but Ranma was uncomfortably aware of the glances they kept sneaking at him throughout the meal. Finally, she put down her chopsticks with a sigh.

"All right," she said. "I'll tell you everything." With a nod from Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun also stopped eating and leaned forward with interest. "Akane told you we were training at Shampoo's village, right? They had to make us adopted villagers, or else we would've had all kinds of extra complications.

"Every year there's a big tournament, where everyone but the Elders competes. I won, of course, and Shampoo and Akane came second and third. There was a big feast after, and dancing – Shampoo says usually it can go on for days. But not long after it had gotten dark, Elder Cologne came to speak to us…"

_Elder Cologne's eyes were bright in the firelight. "Someone, during our celebrations, snuck into the Elders' Council House and stole some very important artifacts. Whoever did it must have been highly skilled, to hide their presence from the Elders who kept watch. _

"_You three have proven to be the most skilled fighters of your generation. Will you now track the thief to his hideout, and retrieve the artifacts?" _

"_We will," Ranma replied immediately, and he spoke for all three. _

_The thief may have been skilled at hiding his presence, but he had forgotten to hide his footprints. Even by torchlight they were easy to follow, out of the village and up a long rise, until they reached a flat ground where Shampoo gave a gasp. "We're at Jusenkyo!" she whispered. Elder Conditioner, who had taught them how to hunt, had often emphasized the need for quiet. Akane breathed in sharply, but Ranma was curious. They had been warned away from the cursed training grounds, but that only made them more interesting in Ranma's opinion._

"_We slow down," Ranma murmured. "Do not want to change into duck." _

_The pace slowed down accordingly, but stopped, moments later, as the trail they'd been following stopped short-_

"What do you mean, you didn't want to change into a duck?" Nabiki interrupted.

"Exactly what I said," Ranma replied. "That's what Jusenkyo does, you see. If something drowns in one of the pools there, whoever next climbs into the pool turns into whatever drowned. One of the pools is the Yazunīchuan – the Spring of Drowned Duck."

"So you fell into the String of Drowned Girl?" Soun asked thoughtfully. "Can you not reverse the process? Or are you stuck as a girl forever?"

"I'm not stuck as a girl!" Ranma quickly replied. "Cold water changes me into a girl – hot water turns me normal again. And there is a permanent cure but – we can't get a hold of it at the moment." He sighed again, feeling truly depressed. It was bad enough being an honorary girl while living with the Amazons. Spending half his time as an _actual_ girl was the kind of thing he used to have nightmares about. Someone reached over and squeezed his hand – Akane. She pulled a face at him, her normal method of trying to cheer him up. He gave her a small smile in return. Not even Acchan knew his deepest, secret fears – that they'd never find the cure, or, worse, that something would happen to force him to be stuck permanently as a girl.

"Well! Your problem is not so bad!" Soun laughed. He grabbed the kettle up off the table and pulled the top off it.

"Hot water! Not boiling!" Ranma snapped as she dodged Soun's throw. She glared at him. "And what do you mean, 'not that bad'? Do you have any idea what it's like to suddenly have – have no control over what your body is doing? To have guys _looking_ at you?" Soun's face looked shocked, and Ranma immediately felt ashamed of himself. He usually had no problems mastering his temper – he'd certainly never lost it at Soun before, who was as well-intentioned and as generous as Akane. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He hated apologizing. "I didn't mean to yell."

Sound shook his head. "No, Ranma, I should have realized that I'd be hitting a nerve. If the water doesn't need to be boiling, why don't you use the furo?" To the others, he said, "I have to go take my afternoon class now. At dinner, you can tell us more about your adventures in China." He thanked Kasumi for the meal and left the room.

Nabiki started stacking plates. "Daddy's right, Ranma. You go up and- and change. We'll show Shampoo around a little and talk more when you're finished."

* * *

_  
_

The transformation was instantaneous, but Ranma stayed in the furo a little longer, letting himself relax completely. He was glad to be back here, even without a cure – the Tendo's place felt more like home than even his mother's house. They'd stayed here a lot, over the years, between training trips. Nodoka had taken a motherly interest in all three girls, and it was always something to look forward to, when he'd been a kid and had gotten lonely out on the road – getting to come here and show Acchan what he'd learned. When he'd gotten older and Akane had started to join him and his mother on their trips, he'd treated the Tendo's as home base as a matter of course.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the door. "Ranchan, have you drowned in there?"

Ranma grinned as he replied, "I was _trying_ to have some peace and quiet, away from certain horrible, noisy, squabbling _girls_. I'll be out in a sec."

"If you're just going to say mean things about me I'd rather you just drowned," Akane teased back. "I think my sisters are anxious to make sure you're really still you, though. We're waiting for you in the lounge, OK?"

"Sure," Ranma called back. He got out of the furo, quickly dried himself off and pulled on his well-worn red, Chinese-style shirt and comfortable black pants. Finally, he retied his ponytail, thankful to see that his hair was back to its more usual color, and headed for the lounge.

He noticed the relief on Nabiki and Kasumi's faces when they saw him. Kasumi smiled, but Nabiki just said, "Shampoo was telling us about the ceremony they had to make you adopted Amazon warriors. She also said that usually all their top warriors are girls. Did that mean that you were an honorary girl?"

Ranma stiffened. Why did Nabiki have to be so damn sharp? He opened his mouth to reply but Akane got there first. "The Amazons have very strict laws about dealing with men, and with outsiders," she said firmly. "Since Auntie had business with the Elders, they wanted to make things as trouble-free as possible."

"Where _is_ Auntie?" Kasumi asked. "I expected to see her with you."

"She said she'd be here as soon as possible, but she had things to take care of in Juban first.," Ranma answered, pleased to get off the subject of gender. Then, noticing the looks that Nabiki and Kasumi were giving each other. "…What'd I say?"

"That's where the Sailor Senshi are," breathed Kasumi, voice full of awe.

"The Sailor Senshi?" Akane repeated. "Who are the Sailor Senshi?"

"Where_ have_ you been?" drawled Nabiki. Akane scowled at her.

Kasumi spoke. "They're champions of love and justice. The Earth's protectors. The only people who can stop the world being completely obliterated. Their real identities are secret, but they always turn up when someone's in trouble."

"They're a group of girls who fight monster," Nabiki supplemented.

"A group of girls who fight monsters?" Ranma replied. "Why only girls? I know I haven't been in Japan for two years, but there can't be _no_ other decent male martial artists around!"

"Group of girl fighters sound good to Shampoo," the Amazon murmured to Akane, who ducked her head to hide her smile.

"They're not martial artists," Kasumi explained. "They use magic to fight."

"Oh, magic," Ranma scoffed. "That's cheating."

"But they do good things," Kasumi insisted. "They're supposed to protect the Earth from attack. Imagine how many martial artists it would take to do the same job."

"Only a few, if they were any good at it," Ranma replied – but he mumbled it. Kasumi clearly admired these Sailor Senshi, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well, as long as no monsters attack while Auntie is there," Akane said peaceably, "We don't need to worry about it. If they're based in Juban, there's no reason why we would ever see them."

The others assented, and Kasumi changed the subject by asking Shampoo about Amazon cookery. Ranma relaxed again, and put any further thoughts on monster-fighting schoolgirls out of his head completely.

* * *

_  
_

_How long had it been dreaming, before the emptiness in its stomach woke it? Did it even matter? No, what mattered was that it was awake, now, and hungry. And there was no food within easy reach. It could feel life out there, somewhere, but so far from its grasp that the chance of finding it seemed impossible. It struggled with this problem, trying to think despite the growing hunger in its belly, until finally it realized its mistake. Of course it was impossible for its _whole_ being to reach the far-off surface which teemed with life, but if it just sent _part_ of itself, if it bent all its energies on getting that part to the surface and feeding it, then it could assuage its hunger as it tried to work out how to get out of here._

_It set to work._


	3. Chapter Two: Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon characters are the properties of their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this fic! Thanks to everyone who has left feedback so far – it's great to hear what readers think 

**World Shaking**

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship**

"I've only been back two days! I'm still jet-lagged! I couldn't possibly go to school!"

Akane had been complaining non-stop to Kasumi for the past twenty minutes now, but Kasumi was holding steady. "You're not just sitting at home watching television all day," she told Akane sternly. Akane tried to protest that actually, she hadn't watched TV for two years and had no intention of doing so now, but Kasumi serenely ignored her and turned to Ranma.

"I'm sure Auntie would like you to go to school, for as long as you're here," she said pleasantly. Akane glared at her sister as Ranma's eyes widened and he hurriedly nodded his head. Well, she had lost an ally; luckily, she had a back-up plan.

"I should stay with Shampoo. You know, in case she gets lonely. She's never been away from home before, and she doesn't know you very well yet," Akane started. It was, she felt, a very good excuse. Unfortunately, there was something she hadn't counted on.

"Shampoo look good in uniform, yes?" Shampoo bounded into the room wearing Furinkan High's white blouse and light-blue pinafore, her purple hair tied over one shoulder in imitation of Kasumi's. Akane groaned in defeat.

"I suppose you have one for me too, Kasumi?"

"As long as she doesn't have one for me," Ranma muttered.

"Yes, little sister. I made up uniforms for you and Shampoo from my old set last night. And no, Ranma, I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." Kasumi's features settled into a slight frown. "I suppose if you gave me some spare clothing I could quickly run you up something, but-"

"That really won't be necessary!" Ranma said quickly. "You should take a break today, Kasumi, you've been working so hard since we got back!" Akane grinned, her complaints momentarily forgotten. She'd forgotten Ranma's extreme reluctance to wear uniforms. He'd never managed to explain to her what it was about them that made him just so uncomfortable, but not even Auntie had ever convinced him to put one on.

Nabiki poked her head into the dining room. "I'm off," she said merrily. Then, "Akane, shouldn't you put on your uniform?" Akane glared at her sister's retreating back before stomping upstairs to the guest room where her and Shampoo were currently sleeping. Sure enough, Kasumi had thoughtfully made her bed and laid out her school uniform while Akane and Ranma in the dojo for their morning spar.

Grumpily, Akane took off her accustomed cheongsam and pulled on the school uniform. She glanced in the mirror. It fitted her fine – not that she'd expect anything else of clothes from Kasumi – but something was still odd about the reflection. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled out her ponytail, brushing her hair until it gleamed. As she finished, there was a knock at the door. Akane wrenched it open to see Ranchan on the other side. He stared at her, a look on his face that Akane didn't recognize.

"Oh, god. I look stupid, don't I?" Akane cringed. She reached for her hair ribbon to tie her hair back up. If even Ranchan was pulling faces at her, her old school friends would probably die laughing.

"No! Don't! You just surprised me, you look so – I mean, your hair's gotten so long."

Akane paused, unconvinced. "You don't think the other girls will laugh at me?"

"No!" This time Ranma was more vehement. "Is that why you don't want to go to school?"

Akane cringed again. "I've been gone for so long," she explained. "Everything will be so different. _I'm_ so different. And you don't know what girls are like, Ranchan! They won't _say_ anything but they'll be _thinking_ it, really loudly." She stopped. Ranma was staring at her like she'd grown another head. "I suppose you think I'm being stupid, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied bluntly, "I do. It'll be fine, Acchan. And Sayuri and Yuka would have to have changed a _lot_ to start acting like that. Didn't they write you while we were in China?"

"Well, yes," Akane admitted reluctantly.

"Good. Then we better hurry. I don't want to be late."

The two friends rushed back downstairs to where Shampoo was patiently waiting. "Kasumi made lunch," she said happily, holding up three bags. Ranma took two, offering one to Akane, then headed out on to the street.

"I hope you remember how to get there," he told her, "cos I sure don't." Akane nodded in reply, and Ranma gently grasped her arm. "Look, Acchan," he said quietly. "You don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

Akane smiled. "It's this way," she said, and started walking. She tried to convince herself Ranma was right. After all, Yuka and Sayuri had written to her, and two years wasn't that long, really, and- Her train of thought was interrupted by a splash and a yelp.

"Shampoo think maybe Ranma has something to worry about, yes?" Shampoo asked cheerfully. "Is somewhere here place to get hot water?"

Akane glanced around, and swallowed. "Just a little further down the road, I think," she said. She caught the now sopping-wet Ranma's eye and glanced away again. She had clearly also noticed what part of the neighborhood they were in, and exactly who it was that Akane was planning to get some hot water from. In all the years the two of them had been friends, there were only two subjects that they had never discussed – and one of them was Akane's crush on Dr Tofu. Akane didn't know why she felt reluctant to say anything, or why the normally blunt Ranma had never said anything to her – just that it felt too awkward to talk about. But Ranchan was going to need hot water if they weren't going to be late to school, and Dr Tofu was kind, and understanding, and very ha- was likely to help.

Akane was disappointed to find that Dr Tofu wasn't in yet – luckily, Mrs Imamura, who cleaned for him, remembered her, and was happy to give her the kettle of hot water she asked for. Akane thanked her and promised to return it in a moment, and was heading outside to her waiting friends when she heard a feminine shriek. She quickened her pace, careful not to spill any of the water, and came to an abrupt halt when she arrived at the obvious source of the screaming.

Ranma was leaning against the fence, grinning, while a pale Shampoo was clutching the neckline of her school blouse and breathing quickly. Next to her, a tall, dark-haired man was introducing a skeleton. "Dr Tofu," Akane smiled, passing the kettle to a grateful Ranma. She bowed, respectfully. Dr Tofu had been treating her family for as long as she could remember.

"Akane!" Dr Tofu said pleasantly. "K-kas- I was told that you were back home. And off to school already?"

"Yes, Doctor. Kasumi said there was no point wasting time. It's good to see you again," she added.

"Speaking of wasting time, we're trying not to be late to school," a now-male Ranma interrupted pointedly.

"Shampoo no want to make bad impression first time," Shampoo agreed. She bowed to Dr Tofu in the Japanese style, and tugged gently on Akane's arm.

Akane said goodbye to the doctor and guided the others back in the direction of the High School – jogging, now, since they had lost so much time. She suddenly felt confused – she had been pleased to see Dr Tofu, sure, but why hadn't her heart sped up when he said her name? She hadn't even felt jealous when he had almost mentioned her sister.

"Doctor is warrior, no? Shampoo no sense him before attacked by bone-person." Akane opened her mouth to reply, but Ranma got there before her.

"He doesn't really fight – like Elder Cologne said, you can't be a healer _and_ a warrior. But he has a perfect Soul of Ice. And he probably knows more pressure points than Elder Cologne, too. I guess that comes with being a doctor."

"But why he carry bone-person? Shampoo think her ancestors come back to teach her lesson."

That made Akane smile. There was an Amazon legend about an outsider who had stolen a treasure from Joketsuzoku. The treasure gave him fighting skills far beyond any of the Amazons, and he proved impervious to seduction. Finally, the Amazons had deceived him into believing they were the ghosts of his ancestors, there to teach him an important lesson, and had tricked him into giving up his treasure. The legend went that they had indeed taught him an important lesson – don't mess with the Amazons.

"We're here," Akane announced, leaving Shampoo's question unanswered. "I wonder where our class is? Kasumi didn't say."

"I don't remember so many of your classmates taking kendo, Acchan," Ranma said. Akane followed his gaze to where a large group of boys wearing kendo gear were milling around.

"Furinkan's always had a reputation for good kendoists," Akane reminded him. "They probably took it up after we left." Which was odd, she had to admit. None of them had shown the slightest inclination in martial arts when she was younger.

"Shampoo no think real fighters. Cannot even hold sword properly." Shampoo's voice was scornful.

"I guess you're right," Akane conceded, after another look.

"I'll say!" Ranma put in. "Look at those two!" motioning towards two of the boys who had drawn practice swords and seemed to be preparing to fight. "What kind of a stance do you call that? I could've knocked them over when I was ten!"

"Truly, they are a boorish lot," said a voice. Akane spun around to see another student dressed in kendo garb. "They each wish to take my place, and thus the hand of the fair Nabiki."

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

The tall kendoist frowned. "You speak familiarly of the fair maiden." He put his hand on his sword. "Explain yourself! Who are you, and what do you know of the beauteous flower?"

"I'm-" Ranma started to say, but the boy interrupted him.

"Ah! But it is the custom to give one's own name first! Fine then! Mine I shall give!"

"Shampoo not understand. Is normal Japanese custom?" Akane glanced at her friend and shook her head emphatically, while the stranger continued, "My name is Upperclassman Kuno, Captain of the Furinkan Kendo Club. Undefeated Champion of the High School Fencing world. My peers call me… _The Blue Thunder_."

"Is normal in Japan for thunder during introductions?" Shampoo sounded fascinated.

"No, Shampoo," Akane sighed. She placed a restraining hand on Ranma and bowed to Upperclassman Kuno. "I am Akane Tendo, heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Shampoo, Champion Warrior of the Chinese Amazons, and Ranma Saotome, head of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, are both guests in the Tendo household." She straightened, waiting for Nabiki's apparent boyfriend to respond. He was still glaring at Ranma, for some reason.

"_Under the same roof as Nabiki?_" He suddenly – and for no real reason Akane could see – unsheathed his sword and, in one fluid motion, struck out at Ranma. Akane dodged away, as Ranma back-flipped out of the kendoist's range.

"Show-off," she murmured, as Ranma righted himself and moved into a defensive stance.

"I accept your challenge," he said, voice level. Akane sighed and moved away from him.

"Trust Ranma to get into a fight on the first day of school," Shampoo said in Mandarin, throwing a friendly arm around Akane's shoulders. "At any rate, it doesn't look like school will be as boring as I had feared."

"Akane!" The two girls looked up to see Nabiki leaning out of a classroom window. "Tell Ranma to watch out – Kuno's _good_. And I think it's going to rain." Akane turned back to Ranma, just in time to see him flip over Kuno's sword and land with his face mere inches from the taller boy's. He glanced at Akane and gave her an imperceptible nod, telling her – she hoped – that he had heard Nabiki's message.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Upperclassman," he said, his voice still level. "The Tendos are like family to me. Nabiki is like an older sister. I am not here to take your place."

"You lie!" Kuno accused. Ranma jumped, lightning-quick, as he struck out with his sword again. Feet still in the air, Ranma punched Kuno on the forehead, the force causing the other boy to stumble backwards and fall down with a thump.

"C'mon," he said, and started heading towards the nearest building. Akane and Shampoo followed after, making it inside just as the first drops of rain began to fall. "I guess Nabiki will have to explain things herself," Ranma murmured to the others. "He sure wasn't listening to me."

* * *

"Nabiki Tendo, my goddess! Tell me, what does this villain Saotome want from you?"

Nabiki sighed and put down the book she had been trying to read. For three years she had been trying to convince Kuno that while she enjoyed his money and his status, she was not, in any shape or form, in love with him. At all. Even slightly. On any level.

"What's that on your head?" she asked, by way of response. Kuno's brows furrowed.

"I had thought, for a moment, that Ranma Saotome was good. But he cannot even form proper characters!"

"Actually, I think it's Chinese," Nabiki's classmate Nakama offered, adjusting her glasses. "Actually, I think it's the Chinese for 'moron'," she added, quietly. Nabiki shot her a smile; Kuno ignored her, as he ignored everthing that he didn't want to hear. He did, luckily, take a seat as their teacher entered the classroom.

"But who is this knave? You must tell me, so I can protect you from his lechery-"

"Kuno!" snapped the teacher. "Must I send you outside for being a disturbance? Again?"

Nabiki leaned over to Kuno's desk. "The Saotomes are old family friends," she whispered hurriedly, one eye on the teacher. "Before Ranma was born, his father and mine decided that two of us should marry, and his mother and my father have decided to engage-"

"You're engaged?" Kuno cried, leaping to his feet.

"Kuno! Go stand in the hall!" ordered the teacher. Kuno glared at him for a moment, before remembering himself and hurrying out the classroom.

"-Ranma and my little sister," Nabiki finished, belatedly, burying her head in her hands. She should have known better than to mention anything along the lines of _marriage_. Kuno wasn't so much quick to jump to conclusion as he was permanently stationed at them.

* * *

Shampoo was bored already. It wasn't just that the Japanese was a little difficult to follow – well, alright, it was a _lot_ difficult to follow – but Japanese history was _boring_. Who cared which Prime Minister said what when why and at whom? Clearly, what Japan really needed was a good female Prime Minister to sort everything out and institute some _interesting_ lessons at school. 

At least everyone else in the class looked as bored as she did. Ranma had once told Shampoo that the only way he managed to stay awake during Elder Conditioner's many long, dry lectures was to learn how to fall asleep with his eyes wide open and his head straight. It looked as though he was employing that technique now. Akane, on the other hand, was wide awake, passing notes between the two girls sitting on either side of her. She looked a lot more relaxed than she had on the way to school that morning.

Shampoo's attention snapped back to the teacher when the teacher suddenly, abruptly, stopped mid-sentence, staring at the door. Shampoo's gaze followed her and saw, to her surprise, the crazy boy from Ranma's earlier fight. A small part of her was impressed. There weren't many people who, despite being forcibly beaten, were prepared to go a second round.

"Ranma Saotome!" He cried. "I challenge you for the hand of Nabiki Tendo! And your defeat at my hand will be a pleasure!"

Ranma was still staring straight ahead, mouth slightly open in a snore. Shampoo leaned over and poked him, bringing him back to instant consciousness. "-sorrysenseiIseemtohavelostmyplace!" Ranma said, before noticing Kuno standing in the door way, kendo gear back on, sword drawn in challenge.

"Art thou a coward, Saotome?" roared the crazy boy.

"What? No one calls Ranma Saotome a coward!" Ranma responded, now completely awake. "C'mon, we can't fight here – outside!" In one fluid motion, he vaulted over the crazy boy's head, and into the hall. The crazy boy followed him – as did the rest of Shampoo's class.

"Why crazy boy think Ranma want Nabiki? Ranma already have Akane!" Shampoo directed her remark at the girl next to her, one of the girls Akane had been passing notes to earlier. The girl shook her head. "Kuno's a law to himself. He used to go to a private school until he fell for Nabiki and transferred here-"

"They've jumped out the window!" someone gasped. Shampoo took this as her cue and shouldered her way to the front of the mob – which seemed to now encompass more than just her own class. Akane had clearly had the same idea – the two girls arrived at the window at the same time, preparing to follow the boys if needed. They both paused, looking out, considering.

"Shampoo think… maybe Ranma need learn to look, then leap?" she suggested. Akane rolled her eyes, but her voice was fond as she called Ranma ten kinds of an idiot and announced she was going to go find a kettle. "Nabiki sure have strange taste in men," Shampoo murmured, as she turned back outside, in time to see the crazy boy float to the surface of the pool.

"Nabiki does not have strange taste in men. Kuno has a thick head and won't take 'no' for answer," said a low voice next to her ear. Nabiki had arrived. Shampoo frowned, as she realized what was going on.

"Crazy boy claim Nabiki without any right?" she asked, abruptly. Nabiki looked a little confused, but she nodded.

Shampoo jumped out the window.

* * *

"Ranma should have left crazy boy to drown." Akane didn't think she had ever heard Shampoo's voice sound so cold. 

She had found Ranma up a tree, squeezing water out of her pants and muttering about perverts. She'd gratefully accepted Akane's offered hot water, and taken herself off to change away from any prying eyes, although Akane had made him promise that he wouldn't take the opportunity to skive off school. Then she'd heard voices and, curious, headed back towards the pool. There, she had found Shampoo, soaking wet and furious, and the boy Kuno, also dripping, and in a state of severe confusion.

"I do not know what I have done to incur your wrath, fair maid, but you wouldst move aside and allow me to pursue Saotome I shall-"

"Excuse me, Upperclassman," Akane broke in. "But you seem to have misunderstood me earlier. Ranma has no interest in Nabiki, surprising as that may be." At least, she assumed he hadn't; he'd never said anything if he was. Nabiki was good-looking, to be sure and… she stopped, wondering at the sudden knot in her stomach. "I am Nabiki's younger sister, and I am engaged to Ranma, an engagement meant to bring together the Saotome and Tendo schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts. As Nabiki is not a practitioner of either, her involvement would be useless. And what's got your panties in a twist?" This last comment she directed to Shampoo, slipping into Mandarin.

Shampoo's eyes were glinting with anger as she looked at the tall kendoist. "He has no right to claim your sister as his property," she told Akane in her native tongue. "You are my sister-in-arms. What would Great-Grandmother say if she knew I was letting my shield-sister's own blood-kin be disrespected by a man?"

"What do you mean, disrespected?" Akane asked, suddenly anxious. Shampoo took Amazon Law very seriously; and Amazon Law was very serious when it came to deal with disrespectful men.

"Yet Saotome did run away – the coward clearly feared my prowess. You need not lie to excuse him. He is no man!" Akane stared at Kuno, wondering what her sister saw in such a massive lump of idiocy. He was handsome enough, she supposed. Maybe that's all Nabiki needed.

"Ranma not coward. Ranma busy. But Shampoo take Ranma's place."

"Nabiki will be mad if you kill him," Akane said, wondering how she could convince Shampoo not to.

"Shampoo not have any plans to _kill_ crazy boy," Shampoo reassured her, in a tone of voice that wasn't any kind of reassuring.

"A fight?" Kuno's voice was rich with amusement. "Very well. And if you win, I shall allow you to go out with me."

Shampoo smiled, a smile which made her look downright unpleasant. "Crazy boy have it wrong if you –" she ducked Kuno's blade, "-beat Shampoo-" she brought her leg around Kuno's knees, sweeping his legs from under him, "-then you allowed-" she grabbed his feat as he fell, "- to date Shampoo!" And using the momentum as he fell, she threw him into the wall of the classroom beside the pool.

"Is time to go home now, yes?" Shampo asked, turning to Akane. Akane shook her head.

"Not even close," she sighed. "Come on, we should get back to class."

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but Shampoo spent the rest of the classes mulling over something in her mind. Finally, on the way home from school, she said to Ranma and Akane, "I'm going to have to apologize to Nabiki." 

"Why?" asked Ranma. He'd spent the rest of the day with a couple of boys in his class that he knew; obviously he hadn't heard.

"I challenged the crazy boy over his disrespect to her, but I didn't ask her permission first. I know she's not a warrior, but I still should have asked her first."

Ranma shrugged. "Daisuke and Hiroshi say, Kuno just crazy. Think all girls want him. Not understand most girls think him-" he paused, trying to decide on the right word.

"A creep?" Akane offered. "Yuka and Sayuri say the same thing. Nabiki likes a guy with a bit of cash, and Kuno announced to the school that whoever buys her the best presents and achieves the highest status in the school gets to date her. In his own mind, of course, it's him. And they think he was serious when he was going to allow you to date him." Shampoo shook her head. The crazy boy was of no concern to her. But from what she had seen so far, Nabiki was sharp and intelligent – well worthy of her respect, and that's not how Shampoo had acted.

Nabiki had not arrived home from school when Shampoo and the others got back, and then Shampoo remembered she had offered to show Kasumi how to make several Chinese dishes, which she did while Ranma dragged Akane off, "for practice", he said, although Shampoo suspected it was more to stop her from offering to help cook. In the end, it was not until after dinner that Shampoo knocked on Nabiki's door, and entered to apologize.

"Shampoo come to say sorry for fighting crazy boy earlier. Crazy boy disrespected Nabiki, pretending to have a- an understanding. But not excuse for Shampoo to disrespect her, too. Should have asked Nabiki, if allowed to fight for her."

Nabiki's expression was unreadable as she looked at Shampoo. Shampoo waited for her to speak. Finally, the elder girl said, "You shouldn't have done that. Kuno comes from a very rich family. He could make trouble for you if his pride is too hurt."

Shampoo nodded gravely. "Shampoo know, always consequences for actions. But Shampoo Amazon. Could not let that, that _stick-boy_ treat Nabiki like owned." She paused as she tried to find the right words to explain herself. "Nabiki liked being owned?"

Nabiki smiled wryly. "Nabiki most certainly not like being owned. But if Kuno thinks he can buy my affections, who am I to disillusion him?"

Shampoo frowned. "That normal in Japan? Woman marry man with most money? Shampoo thought marriages arraigned by parents."

"I think you mean 'arranged'," Nabiki corrected. "Arranged marriages are traditional, but these days, more people marry for love. Personally, I'm planning on marrying for love _and_ money. Kuno-baby only makes up half that equation." A look of curiosity entered Nabiki's eyes. "How do you do it? At your village?"

Shampoo thought for a minute. She wasn't sure how much she should tell this outsider. But then, as she had said earlier, Nabiki was Akane's sister, which made her very near a villager herself. Eventually, Shampoo said, "In village, is important, strong woman has strong husband, so has strong children. Love nice, but not important for marriage. But love without marriage allowed."

"You mean even if you're married, it's alright to take lovers?" Nabiki asked. She seemed very interested, but Shampoo wasn't sure how much more she should say. For a moment, it felt like a hand was squeezing her heart. If only Great-Grandmother were here!

* * *

The moon shone brightly outside Nabiki's window. In the half-light, she stared at the ceiling, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Shampoo. Something about the girl fascinated her – behind her stumbling speech and girly good looks was a will of iron. And fists of iron too, probably, judging by her earlier fight with Kuno-baby. But just what was so fascinating about Shampoo was currently eluding her, so Nabiki had, in her usual fashion, set out to find out just what it was. 

She had probed Shampoo, as gently as she could, into telling her about her village, her life, even about Ranma's curse (a subject about which Ranma was surprisingly reticent) until finally, Shampoo had stopped and asked point-blank, "Why Nabiki so interested?"

Nabiki was debating whether or not to tell the truth, even as she was saying, "That's easy, Shampoo. You're here to learn better Japanese, right? That tells me that your village is thinking that, in the future, they're going to have to be doing business in Japan. So it's a perfect opportunity for me to get a foot in the door. If I get to know you now, I can do business with your people later."

Shampoo had accepted this, and relaxed once more. But now, alone, lying awake in her bed, a small part of Nabiki wished she had told the truth.

* * *

_She knelt before her king. Her head was bowed, not in deference to his rank, but to the man who was prepared to put his kingdom before everything else, even before himself, and his family. "You asked to see me, Sire?" It was the standard greeting, no more, no less, but she reveled in it, feeling the same thrill she felt every time she spoke to her king. _

"_I did, Captain," the King assented. "I have a task for you which, I think, will bring great honor to both you and the kingdom, although it is not, I think, one which will please you." _

"_I will do whatever you ask of me, Sire," she said. She meant every word; she had sworn to do his bidding while she lived; she had promised herself to stay loyal even to death, and beyond. _

"_I know you will, Captain. Stand, please. You look most uncomfortable." _

_She rose, slowly, and lifted her head. He was getting old, her king, and her heart ached to see it. His son, they said, was getting to be a great man, too – perhaps even greater than his father. He would, undoubtedly, make a fine ruler one day. But that thought did not ease the ache. "Sire?" she murmured. _

"_Captain, you know that my wife and I – we were unable to have more children after our son. We had hoped to have a daughter, to fulfill our kingdom's ancient promise…" his voice was sad. She longed to go to him, to comfort him. She stayed firmly in her place. _

"_Captain, you are the strongest fighter in the royal guard. It is my wish that you, with three others, form an elite guard. On the upcoming royal visit, we will present you to the Queen, as a gift, in lieu of a Terra Princess." He held up a hand, before she could protest. "I know, Captain. It will mean leaving here. It will mean that I am losing my most loyal soldier." He paused – then, his voice low but firm. "This will be the last thing I ask of you, Captain. Please. Think it over." _

"_Sire," she replied, kneeling once more. "I do not need to think it over. I will be proud to serve the Queen as a solider of Earth." She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. But she had made a promise. To death, and beyond. _

"Are you OK, Shampoo?" Shampoo blinked as early morning light flooded her vision. Akane's face loomed near, worried. "You were crying out in your sleep."

Shampoo stretched. "I had the strangest dream," she explained. It was too early to speak Japanese. Strange, that in her dream she had spoken it so well… "Maybe I ate too much Japanese cooking last night." Akane smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go for a run before school starts. Ranma said you two were sparring this morning?"

"Yes, if he wakes up on time. Maybe I'll go make sure he gets up." Akane grinned and agreed, then left the guest room as silently as possible. If Shampoo concentrated, she could just make out the sound of Akane tip-toeing down the stairs. Of the three of them, Akane had always struggled the hardest to move stealthily.

Shampoo turned to the mirror, and was startled to see tear streaks running down both sides of her face. When had she been crying? For a moment, something flickered in her vision. It was not her own face staring back at her – or maybe it was, her face, but older, harder, scarred from battle. "Fealty to death, and beyond," she whispered, trying to remember something not quiet within her reach…

And then it was gone, and she was herself again, young, smooth-skinned, slightly bewildered looking. She shook her head at her folly. Crazy dreams making her think crazy thoughts! If she didn't get a move on she wouldn't have time to fight Ranma, and the next thing she knew she'd be out of shape and shaming her Elders. She scrambled to get dressed and hurried to the room marked 'Akane', where Ranma was currently sleeping.

"If Ranma not up when Shampoo come in, Shampoo coming back with bucket of water," she called merrily, then burst into the room. Laughing at Ranma's sudden panic, she almost managed to miss the echoing whisper in her mind. _To death. And beyond._


	4. Chapter Three: Juban

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon characters are the properties of their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this fic! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone who has added this story as a favorite - I appreciate the encouragement, and hope you enjoy this (belated) next chapter!

* * *

**World Shaking**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Juban **

At first, it had just looked like a giant mound of soil, pushed up by the latest tremor

At first, it had just looked like a giant mound of soil, pushed up by the latest tremor. But then it had rolled towards them, picking up massing, growing a head, legs, and tail. It was slow – very slow. But it was powerful, and the three Scouts had no idea how to stop it.

Sailor Mercury was the first to fall, smashed against a wall by the monster. Her Shine Aqua Illusion had hit the creature, but it had absorbed the attack and somehow grown even bigger. Mercury had spun around, her eyes shining. "Of course!" she'd exclaimed to Venus. "It's an earth-based youma – water attacks won't work! You need to-" but the monster's tail had flicked out and smacked her, sending her flying before she could tell Venus what it was she needed to do.

Sailor Jupiter was the next, hit by the youma's rancid breath as she ran in close. Venus could see her now, gasping for air as the monster slowly turned its head around to face her, the only Sailor Scout left standing. "Artemis…" she said, her voice trembling. She wasn't sure that she could do this by herself.

"Still getting yourself into trouble, Princess?"

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Venus turned back to see someone crouching over Mercury. As the figure straightened, Venus gaped. It was a woman – definitely a woman, from the way her clothes hugged her body. Her face was obscured from view by a black helmet; on her feet were black leather boots that reached almost to her knees; and she was clothed in what seemed to be a black jacket and skirt, and golden tights. Movement from the corner of her eye made Venus yell out – "Watch out!" – but the woman had seen the monster's tail coming towards her and leaped, impossibly high, flipping through the air and landing next to Venus with a gymnast's flourish. The small part of Venus' brain that wasn't gaping at the woman or trying to figure out how to attack the monster noted that in actual fact the woman was wearing a dress, long sleeved, high-necked, and that her helmet was topped by long gold plumes.

The youma roared, unhappy that it had missed its quarry. "It will strike again in a moment," the woman said, her quiet, controlled voice a stark contrast to Venus' a moment ago. "Bind it, after impact, and destroy it then."

"After impact?" Venus asked, not sure she understood. Did this strange woman want her to get hit? How was she supposed to fight it then? And how did she know whether she should trust this woman, anyway?

"I will protect you, Princess," the woman said, her voice calm.

"But-"

The creature's head had finally reached her and it roared again, once more releasing the toxic breath that had proved Jupiter's undoing. Even as Venus prepared to be hit the woman darted in front of her, holding out a hand which somehow diverted the fumes around them both.

"How-" Venus started, but now the woman was pulling her out of the way as the youma's head came crashing towards her.

"Your chain, Princess," the woman said, her voice still calm. Venus nodded, and called for her Venus Love-Me Chain. The youma was slow enough that it had not had time to recover from its failed head butt as she first bound it firmly and then attacking the now still monster with a Rolling Heart Vibration. The creature roared as her shot hit, then seemed to collapse in on itself, its limbs sinking down into the ground until it was nothing but a mound of dirt once more. Jupiter sat up, now breathing freely; Mercury, too, seemed to be moving. Venus turned back to the woman. "Thank-" she started to say, and then stopped, puzzled. The woman had disappeared.

* * *

_Monday, two weeks earlier…_

"Nabiki, why are you walking to school with us?" Akane asked. After the ruckus Ranma and Shampoo had created yesterday she didn't think Nabiki would want to be seen with her ever again. "I don't think you've walked to school with me in my _life_ before. When we were kids Kasumi had to walk me to school because you refused to be _seen_ with me." Nabiki looked at her sister a moment, trying to work out if Akane suspected the truth. Then she relaxed; there was no way that her younger sister could possibly know a thing.

"I deal in information, Little Sis," she said, in her most superior tone. "And after yesterday, it's easy to see that the three students most people are going to want to know about are you, you, and you," and she pointed to each of them in turn. Akane rolled her eyes.

"After one little fight? Besides, they're used to Ranma and me. It's not like everyone's going to be just standing there, waiting for us to arrive," she scoffed as they approached the school gates.

"Are you willing to bet on it?" Nabiki offered, and allowed her lips to twitch in amusement when Akane's eyes widened. Her sister knew she'd never make a wager she had any chance of losing, and Nabiki could almost see her sister's brain ticking into gear.

"Nabiki," Akane said warily, "you didn't-"

"Shampoo! We are here to challenge you!"

Even Nabiki had to consider herself somewhat surprised. She'd heard rumors – Nabiki always heard all the rumors, even the ones she didn't start herself – that Kuno had announced whoever defeated Shampoo could date her, and she'd expected to see one or two of the judo club, maybe a couple of kendoists. Instead, apparently _the entire male population of the school had gone collectively insane_. (Er, and so had one or two of the girls.)

Or maybe not _completely_ insane. Nabiki's knowledge of martial arts was extremely limited for someone whose father owned a dojo, but she was sure Shampoo was more than capable than defeating every single one of the boys now attacking her in single combat. But attacking her all at once like that – all it needed was for one of them to get in a lucky blow and –

Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted as she was pulled up onto a wall. She turned to glare at her sister. "You could _ask_ before you go dragging me around."

"Would you rather get hit by a stray missile? And you could _ask_ before organizing for Shampoo to be hit by a riot." Akane's voice was sour, but Nabiki didn't feel like correcting her. Better that people did think she was organizing a riot if she wished.

"Aren't you going to help her? Isn't that the martial artist's code?" Nabiki asked superciliously.

"Nah." That was Ranma, who was now standing on the wall next to Nabiki. She hadn't even heard him land. "Shampoo needs to practice fighting more than one assailant. 'Sides, if me and Acchan joined in we'd have to help the other side."

Nabiki noted the truth in his words. Shampoo was, very quickly and efficiently, taking out every single one of her attackers. Nabiki found herself holding her breath as she watched the younger girl. There was something so admirable about the gracefulness, the athleticism, the ruthlessness of Shampoo's style.

Clearly her attackers thought so too. Most of them looked unconscious but happy.

"Isn't that that Kuno guy? Surely he's not having another go?" Ranma's question was answered by a crack ringing through the air and Kuno sinking to the ground. Nabiki shook her head and demanded to be let off the wall so she could go make sure her biggest source of financing hadn't been maimed.

In the classroom, Kuno was still smiling as he sunk into his chair. "She is a fiery chieftainess," he announced. Nabiki cocked her head at him and asked if his arm was broken. "'Tis but a scratch," he replied, his voice stoic. "Truly, her desire for me is driving her to madness."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, careful not to let Kuno see her expression, then was struck by an idea. "So she loves you, Kuno-baby?" She bowed her head, and made her voice low and troubled.

"The lass cannot help herself! That she denies it only proves her maidenly virtues!"

"Then…" Nabiki slowly turned to Kuno and grasped his hand. "I understand. If you both love each other, then I won't stand in your way." She glanced at Kuno under her eyelids and desperately wished she had her camera handy. Forget a thousand words, the picture of his face just then would be worth a few thousand _yen_. "I only want you to be happy," she added, experimentally.

Kuno's mouth opened and shut a few times. Nabiki idly wondered if the new information was going to cause him to malfunction completely.

"You- You- You- You- You-"

"I think you broke him," Nakama murmured from Nabiki's right.

"You need not fear being alone!" Kuno finally got out. "_I will comfort you both!" _

"Oh, _brother,_" Nakama sighed. Nabiki shrugged. Life looked like being interesting for now, at any rate.

* * *

_Thursday_

"How can you find school boring?" Acchan demanded as she and Ranma turned into the Tendo's property. Thuds and giggles could be heard from the dojo; Soun took classes for preschoolers at this time of the day. Yesterday, Ranma had finally given in to the urge and gone to watch; he had to admit, some of those kids had talent.

"It's just routine, you know? Nothing ever changes, nothing interesting ever happens…"

"You don't think Shampoo getting ambushed every day so far this week is exciting?" Acchan's voice was teasing.

"I don't think it's even exciting for Shampoo," he answered with a grin. "Kuno literally showering her with roses was kind of funny, at least." Kuno had obviously decided that having his ass handed to him on a plate on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday had not been romantic enough. Shampoo, who was subject to hayfever, had been decidedly not amused.

The two friends were met at the door by Kasumi, whose mouth was drawn in a tight line. "Ranma, your mother is here, in the dining room. She'd like a word with you. Akane, would you please come help me hang out the sheets?" Ranma exchanged a startled glance with Acchan. Kasumi sounded a little put out, which Ranma mentally translated to 'incredibly pissed off'. What had his mother been saying?

He knew better than to keep her waiting asking questions, though. He kicked off his shoes and presented himself smartly to his mother.

"I thought you were planning on being home sooner, Mom?" he asked, after he had greeted her.

"Home?" Nadoka repeated. "Son, you didn't think we'd be staying here for long, did you?" Nodoka's voice was kind, but as always it contained that hint of steel that told Ranma she was not to be argued with.

"Well – I thought we'd at least stay here for a while. I mean, on the way back from China you said you wanted me to go to school again. I didn't think we'd be back on the road." Actually, Ranma hadn't given the matter much thought. The idea of actually settling down somewhere was odd; he hadn't been to a Japanese school since he was eleven or so.

"The business I conducted in Juban included renting property and arranging for you and Shampoo to attend the local high school. It took some persuading for them to start you in the middle of the term; not all schools are as accommodating as Furinkan."

"Then why change schools at all, Mom?"

"It will be good for you and Akane to spend some time apart," Nodoka mused, as if her son had never spoken. "The matter of your curse we will have to consider how to deal with before Monday-"

"Monday?" Ranma interrupted. "You mean, we're moving right now?"

"Please don't interrupt me, Ranma," his mother admonished him. "We're moving tomorrow morning. It won't matter if you miss one day of school in the process. I'll let Shampoo know when she comes home; you can go upstairs and start packing up both your things."

Ranma recognized a dismissal when he heard one. He bowed to his mother again and headed upstairs. He chose to ignore her orders, though, and headed out his window instead, up onto the roof, where Acchan was already waiting for him.

"Hello," she said, her voice subdued. "Kasumi told me that you're leaving already."

Ranma sat down next to his best friend, trying to keep the scowl from his face. "She didn't waste any time," he said bitterly. "So much for settling down. Well, according to her, we are settling down – in Juban! Why can't we stay home? And- it's going to be weird, without you, Acchan."

Acchan produced a familiar shape. "You should take Panda-chan," she said, matter-of-factly. "He can keep an eye on you, since I won't be there to keep an eye on you. Goodness knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if I'm not there."

"Me?" spluttered Ranma. "What about you? No one to teach you how to fight properly, you'll probably just go back to all your old bad habits…" The two glared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Ranma put his arm around Acchan, and she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Kasumi said that the train between Juban and Nerima takes hardly any time at all – she said that one of Daddy's pupils comes from Juban every day. We can see each other weekends, and afternoons, even. And there's always the phone."

"It won't be so bad, then," Ranma said, but he was sure that Acchan was thinking the same thing that he was – that no matter how much they saw each other, it wouldn't be the same as actually living together.

* * *

_Friday_

Hotaru had grown up quite suddenly. She'd heard Michiru-mama say that of course she had grown up quickly; all children did. Haruka-papa had laughed, and said that she didn't think most children grew up _this_ quickly. Despite their laughter, Hotaru knew that Michiru and Haruka were worried. If Hotaru was growing up – she thought she was probably about ten years old now – then that meant, almost certainly, that Sailor Saturn was going to be needed very soon.

But Hotaru didn't _feel_ like being Sailor Saturn, Bringer of Silence and Destroyer of the Universe. Mostly, she just felt bored. Her two adopted parents refused to let her go to school again until they were sure we was strong enough, and Hotaru had to admit that yes, she was quick to tire after her sudden aging. But there was no one to _play_ with. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were always busy with school or clubs during the day, and Setsuna had disappeared to watch the time stream a few days ago. Worse, Hotaru's best friend, Chibi-Usa, had gone home to her own time, leaving Hotaru bored, and lonely.

Today, however, Hotaru was thinking of other things. The house next door had been sold, and a friend of Haruka-papa, a realtor, had said that the new family was moving in today. Hotaru had lain awake half the night, excited at the prospect that maybe a girl her age would move in next door, and that she would be all by herself, too, so she would want to be friends with Hotaru, and…

…and she was to be disappointed. As she watched from her bedroom window, she could see three occupants arrive – two girls who were both maybe the same age as her adoptive parents, and an older woman, who one of the girls addressed as "Mom". The family arrived not long before their furniture, and as Hotaru watched the furniture being unloaded she quickly forgot her disappointment. The movers were big, burly men, capable of carrying a large table between them, but obviously not moving fast enough to please the mother. She sent the two girls into the van; the first girl, purple-haired and wearing a cheongsam, reappeared carrying an armchair. Hotaru was surprised. Those things were _heavy_. Last week, when Michiru-mama had decided she wanted their living room rearranged, Haruka-papa had barely managed to lift theirs, and had complained about it the whole time, and Haruka-papa was _strong_.

And then the second girl, the redhead in boys' clothes, reappeared, and Hotaru gasped in surprise. She was not carrying one, but _two_ armchairs, balanced on a _couch_, with what looked like two futons resting on top. She was grinning, too, rather arrogantly, but Hotaru supposed someone that strong was allowed to be proud. As she watched, the redhead walked towards the front door – then tripped, and the furniture went flying. The girl momentarily blurred, and then she was standing, holding the furniture again – this time, the whole lot precariously balanced on one of the upside-down armchairs.

Hotaru found herself giggling – too loudly, apparently, since the girl, still balancing the furniture, glanced up to her window and grinned at her, rather sheepishly. She turned back towards her own house, and found herself face-to-face with her mother, who did _not_ look amused. She didn't say a word, as far as Hotaru could tell, but the girl bowed – a feat in itself, given his uneven load – and continued on to the house in a less jaunty manner. The mother followed her daughter's previous gaze to Hotaru at her window and smiled, lessening the severity of her look.

Hotaru retreated into her room after that, not wanting to draw any more attention, but she felt hopeful. The girls were older than her, to be sure, but the redhead at least seemed very friendly. Maybe – just maybe – her neighbors would turn into new friends after all?

* * *

_Monday_

Shampoo was irritated to find that school at Juban was just as boring as school at Furinkan High. Worse, Ranma wasn't even in her class! She'd been told that until her Japanese improved she would be studying with students younger than herself. "It won't take you too long to catch up, Shampoo. You're better at school stuff than me," Ranma had assured her that morning, but Shampoo wasn't sure how she was supposed to learn anything when it was all so boring. At least the uniform here was better than the one at Furinkan; Shampoo was aware that she looked particularly cute in it.

Things came to a head when her history teacher asked her what she thought lead to Matsudaira Kiyoyasu's downfall. Shampoo replied that naturally, no man was capable of leading a clan, and the teacher threw her out the classroom.

"And you!" The teacher snapped, throwing a piece of chalk at the blonde girl sitting next to Shampoo, who had until this point been happily snoring through most of her classes. Which was how Shampoo found herself outside the classroom, wearing the placard that said Idiot.

"You're new, aren't you?" The other girl who had been dismissed did not look overly shamed by her punishment. Instead, she was looking curiously at Shampoo. Shampoo felt fairly curious herself – what had possessed the blonde girl to tie her hair in a style that was so reminiscent of a pair of dumplings?

"Yes, Shampoo start school just today. Shampoo not find school too too interesting so far." The girl smiled warmly.

"I know what you mean! School is so boring, and they make you work so hard, and then they punish you if you do the slightest bit wrong!" Shampoo looked at her blankly.

"Uh… Shampoo thought falling to sleep in class maybe big thing wrong? At Shampoo's village, if fall asleep during lesson and caught, hung by ankles from tree." Ranma had naturally managed to turn this punishment on its head, by treating the whole thing as some kind of training exercise. In the end, the Elders had given up punishing him by traditional means and had had to turn to something else instead.

"At your village? Where are you from?" The blonde girl had forgotten her complaints and was looking curious once more.

"Shampoo from China. Came to Japan to speak better Japanese. Speaking only so-so bad, writing worse. Shampoo always forget characters different here than home. But Shampoo try hard, not want to dishonor village."

"Do you miss your home much?" The girl's voice was now sympathetic. Shampoo considered. She couldn't admit her weakness to a complete stranger, but she didn't want to lie. Eventually she said, "Shampoo not know many people in Japan."

"Oh," replied the girl, looking unhappy. Then, "Oh, but you know me now! I'm Usagi. Why don't you come sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

There was something about Usagi which made her hard to say "no" to, and so at lunch time Usagi found herself introduced to a large group of girls – Yumiko, Naru, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Shampoo's practiced eye noted that Makoto was a fighter, but it was Minako that drew her particular interest. There was something about the girl's movements that lit a spark in Shampoo's mind – almost as if the two of them had met before. She tried to focus, to figure out what it was, but the conversation Minako was holding with Makoto made it a little difficult concentrate.

"Have you seen the new upperclassman?"

"He's a hunk all right."

"I heard he's a martial artist."

"_I _heard he actually fights crime, and he's at the school undercover."

"He looks just like my old boyfriend…"

"I wonder if I should write him a letter…"

"Shampoo, do you like ice cream?" Shampoo tore her gaze away from Minako and smiled at Usagi.

"Yes, Shampoo big big fan of ice cream. Is somewhere on school to buy?"

Usagi pouted, shaking her head. "That would make school so much better! But after school Ami and Minako and me are going to go get some – do you want to come?"

Shampoo nodded her head, amazed that it was so easy to make friends here. Now, if she could only work out what was bothering her about Minako, her day would be a lot better.

* * *

Ranma was not happy. He'd managed, miraculously, to go through the entire school day without incident - at least, any incidents involving water. Although he had been told three times that he was expected to wear the Juban uniform, and been caught napping twice, that was all par for the course and neither resulted in him being labeled a freak by his classmates - but two streets from the house he'd been blasted by an off-balance fountain.

"And it figures that I'd leave my keys at home and Mom would be out," the now-female Ranma groused as she sat on the front doorstep. "An' Shampoo said she was going out with those girls, so there's no use waiting for her. An' Mom said last time I broke in somewhere to get some hot water me being cursed didn't count as an emergency." She'd also said she didn't want him turning out like his father, but Ranma had had no idea what she'd meant by that. His memories of his father were hazy, and Nodoka seldom mentioned him.

"And what am I meant to do now?" she added, unnecessarily. She knew exactly what she was meant to do now; wait until her mother got home, and hope to avoid being lectured on the perils of forgetfulness.

"Um... excuse me?" A young girl was standing in front of her, smiling at Ranma shyly.

"Uh, hi," Ranma said, then, recognizing the girl, felt a wave of embarrassment and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, you were watching us unload furniture yesterday, right?"

The girl nodded happily. "You were so strong!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen an ordinary person being able to carry so much before!" Ranma grinned.

"Aw, it's easy really. You just have to know how to balance it..." Remembering her manners, she stood and bowed. "I'm Ranma Saotome, by the way."

"Hotaru Tomoe," the girl responded eagerly. "I, uh, I heard you talking to yourself just now. I was wondering if you'd like to come inside, until your mother and sister get home?" Ranma thought about it - for all of a second.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Hopefully Mom won't be too long, but isn't exactly a comfortable place to sit."

"She left just before you arrived, and she was carrying shopping bags. If she was walking to the market she won't be back for a while yet," Hotaru responded. Ranma caught the younger girl's eye as she turned to lead Ranma back to her own house, and she blushed. "I've been too... too sick to go to school for a while," she explained. "I spend an awful lot of time staring out my window." Ranma looked at Hotaru, really looked at her, as she followed behind her. She was rather pale, and she seemed to be too thin for her body.

There were signs of the house's other occupants inside. A music stand against the wall; car keys on the table; a hairbrush, which Ranma nearly tripped over before Hotaru grabbed it.

"So what do you do all day?" Ranma asked. "How come your parents leave you by yourself?"

Hotaru looked like she was considering. "I don't do a lot, I suppose," she said. "And Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama are at high school, and they're busy after – they're not my real parents," she added, accurately interpreting the look on Ranma's face. "After my father died, they took me in. Setsuna-Mama lives here too, most of the time, but she- she has a job that takes her away quite often."

"Aw, it must be hard being by yourself," Ranma said. She felt sympathetic; until their trip to China, Nadoka and Ranma had been travelling by themselves, and Ranma had often felt lonely – Acchan was the only person she was able to stay friends with. Most of the other kids didn't want to stay friends with someone who'd only be there for a months or so before they left again. "When will you be well enough to go to school again?"

"Haruka-Papa says I need to build up strength," Hotaru said. "But I don't know how long that will take."

"Oh," said Ranma. And then, "Oh! But I haven't got anything to do in the afternoons. I could come over and keep you company after school – Mom won't mind, as long as I do my homework. I mean, if you don't mind," she added, belatedly remembering that maybe Hotaru didn't actually consider herself to be lonely.

Her first assessment had been right, however, and Hotaru looked happy at the thought of having someone to spend time with. Ranma stayed for most of the rest of the afternoon, only leaving when Hotaru's 'parents' arrived home. They were nice enough, Ranma supposed, by something about how the couple were looking at her set her teeth on edge. She returned to her own house, to be scolded by her mother.

* * *

_She walked down the corridor, smiling to herself. The princess was young, but she was powerful – and better yet, eager to learn the lessons of leadership that she, as the former Captain of the Terra Guard, already knew. The princess was not the spoiled daughter of royals that she had been expecting; instead, she was serious about her duties as leader of the Sailor Senshi, protector of the Moon Queen's only daughter. _

_She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost failed to sense to attack; a rough hand gripped her right arm and pulled, hard. She spun with the momentum, planting her leg, hard, in something soft, recognizing her silver-haired assailant as he struck out with a jab that missed its mark and glanced off her shoulder. She grabbed his flailing arm and pulled him closer, gripping his throat with her right hand and then shoving him back against the wall of the corridor. He struggled, but only for a moment._

"_Still the better fighter, I see," the man said, her grip on his throat making his voice rough. _

"_Kunzite." She relaxed her grip, a little. He had technically been her superior, back on Earth, although it was a technicality she had usually chosen to ignore. "What are you doing here, of all places?" _

_He reached for her right hand, and she let him pry her fingers loose. "I have some errands to run for my… master," he said. _

"_His Highness sent you to run an errand on the Moon?" she repeated, disbelieving. Kunzite was a proud man, although he hid it well; it seemed unlikely that the Prince would send him on an errand unless it was of great importance. _

"_Not exactly," Kunzite replied. "But I am here, nevertheless." He paused, and she stepped back, allowing him to move freely once more. "And your duties, they go well? Princess Venus is not a difficult ward?" _

"_Not at all," she responded, automatically, but something about the question, asked in such an offhand, casual manner, struck her as odd. What game was Kunzite playing? He looked at her a long moment, then sighed. _

"_You are missed at the palace," he said, "but I am glad you are here. If there were anyone to protect the princess, I would have picked you, Vespa." He bowed slightly, his hand over his chest, and turned past her, back down the corridor. She watched him leave, bemused. What had all that been about?_

"Vespa," Shampoo said out loud, without opening her eyes. That was the second time she had dreamed about her, but the first time she had heard her name. The name felt… right, somehow. Important. Almost as if it were her own name…

"But that's just silly," she whispered. "I am Shampoo, of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I've never served any princesses. And I've _certainly_ never served any kings." Not in this life, anyway, she added silently, and then wondered where the thought had come from. But again, it seemed… right. Maybe she was dreaming of a previous life, in which case she certainly had nothing to worry about. But the two dreams had felt, well… right. And important.

She rolled over in bed, trying to get more comfortable. There was no point worrying about it now. She would just have to get some sleep, and set aside some time to think about it when she didn't have to get up and go to school the next day. Her mind made up, Shampoo pulled her covers up under her chin, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"Akane, come look at this!" Nothing loath, Akane got up from the table where she had been sitting, eating breakfast, and went through to where Kasumi was watching the morning news. The picture on the TV showed a large whole in the middle of a street of shops, people standing around it gaping.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked, not understanding.

"It's Juban," Kasumi explained. "Apparently the hole appeared yesterday afternoon, in a big explosion. No one can explain how it got there, but apparently Sailor Mercury was spotted there last night, investigating it."

"I hope it's got nothing to do with Ranchan," Akane murmured, distractedly. Then – "You really admire those Sailor girls, don't you, sis?"

"How could I not?" Kasumi replied frankly. "They're champions of Love and Justice, here to help people when they need it most. Dr Tofu says he always thought that the people who help others, with no gain in it for themselves, are the very best people."

Akane quickly agreed, and then went to finish off her breakfast. Her and Nabiki had started walking to school together every morning, but Nabiki had made it very plain that Akane should be ready to leave exactly when she, Nabiki, was ready. For Akane, all this really meant was getting up a little earlier to go through her morning training routine; Nabiki never got up a moment before she had to.

"70,000 yen," Nabiki announced that morning as the two of them left the house. Akane stared at her.

"What?"

"70,000 yen," Nabiki repeated. "That's how much Kuno-baby offered to pay me to give him information on Shampoo when he rang last night."

Akane shook her head. The thought of having that kind of money to throw into – well – stalking someone made her head hurt. "So did you give him information?" she asked.

"Sure," Nabiki drawled. "I told him everything he already knew. I guess next time Kuno-baby will remember to be more specific."

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo?" Akane stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the speaker. A boy about her own age, with a backpack that must be nearly the same size as her, was waiting patiently for her answer.

"That'll cost you one hundred-" Nabiki started to say, but Akane quickly interrupted her.

"We've just come from there ourselves, actually! It's my father's dojo – were you looking to challenge him?"

The boy's face suddenly deepened into a scowl. "Not unless your father is that coward Ranma Saotome," he spat out the words, as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. "He ran out on our man-to-man fight seven years ago… but not this time! Not now that I've almost found the Tendo dojo!"

Akane stared. Ranma had never run away from any fight, ever. "Are you sure you aren't looking for someone else?" she asked warily, "I don't think Ranma ever mentioned you…". The boy shook his head.

"Ranma said he lived there, and though a coward he may be, he never lied to me!"

Akane tried to answer, but could think of nothing to say. Nabiki came to her rescue. "Ranma used to live with us, but he's just moved to Juban. For a very reasonable price I could give you-"

"No!" the boy screamed. "Ranma, you coward! You heard I was on my way and left, rather than face me! But I will find you, Saotome, and then I, Ryoga Hbiki, will make you see Hell!" He left at a run.

There was a moment's silence.

"Did he say Ryoga Hibiki?" Akane asked.

"I think so. Why?" Nabiki's eyebrows were raised in a way that suggested the whole incident had been as strange to her as it had been to Akane.

"Because Ranma _did_ talk to me about him. They met that year that Auntie Nodoka to Ranchan to Hokkaido for six months and he brought me back…" Akane paused, remembering for a moment how much she had Ranchan and how happy she had been to see him when he had returned. Seeing Nabiki looking at her, her eyebrows raised even higher, Akane hurriedly continued – "er, anyway, he went to school with Hibiki then. Only," and she glanced over at the school wall that had collapsed under the Hibiki boy's assault, "only he always said that they were very good friends."

"It looks like Hibiki disagrees," Nabiki said, her face finally returning to normal. Akane agreed, and suggested that they hurry to school as soon as possible. She had no wish to be late.

* * *

_Friday_

It was late, but Shampoo couldn't sleep. She had spent most of the week spending time with Usagi and her friends, and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but there was something still bothering her about the girl Minako. It didn't help that every night she dreamed again of people and places she vaguely remembered but which she knew she had never meant, and that now Minako's face featured prominently in her dream. She wondered if she should talk to Ranma about it, but decided against it; Ranma was fine for talking to about fighting, but when it came to magic and mysticism he held barely any interest and even less knowledge – surprisingly little, for someone who was cursed.

"What would Grandmother do?" Shampoo asked out loud, using her native Chinese. "She would say; 'Shampoo, my child, this is not beyond your understanding. What do you feel when you see this girl in real life? What do you feel when you see her in your dream life?"

Shampoo stopped, and followed her grandmother's imaginary advice. In real life she found the girl confusing, and even a little tiresome, with her constant chatter about boys and love. But in her dream she always felt like she needed to protect her. What was it that the man Kunzite had said to her in her dream? "If there was anyone to protect the princess…" Could it be that Minako was-

Shampoo's head whipped around, as though she had heard a startling sound. "She's in trouble," Shampoo said out loud, and then sprang into action, leaping out her bedroom window and landing softly in the garden below. She had got herself lost walking home from Usagi's house that very afternoon, but now, somehow, she knew exactly where she was going and how to get there.

For a moment she thought she had arrived too late, but the blue-suited girl she saw get thrown against a wall was not the one she had come to help. Shampoo felt for the girl's pulse anyway; it was steady. She was only concussed, she realized, and not badly at that. "Is stupid to fight opponent without tactic," she murmured to the unconscious girl. "Stupid, but brave." There was a roar, and a cry – she glanced around, and saw the green-suited girl fall to the ground, gasping for breath. That left just one fighter, but her memories were telling her that that one was more than enough.

"Still getting yourself into trouble, Princess?" she called, and found herself smiling as the Venuvian Princess turned to stare at her in surprise.


End file.
